


Gifts From The Heart

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: They're getting married in 4 days.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Gifts From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just some engaged buddie fluff with dad bobby to hopefully brighten some days!

They’re getting married in 4 days. 

4 more full days until Buck gets to stand up in front of a crowd and remind the whole world that he loves Eddie Diaz, and does intend to have and hold, for as long as they both shall live. 

Buck and Eddie are downstairs at the firehouse, scrubbing one of the trucks. They work in mostly silence, sharing the occasional glance or eyebrow waggle whenever they come across one another. It’s nice. It’s especially nice when Buck sees the engagement ring on Eddie’s finger glint against the light as he rubs the side of the truck with a towel. 

They’re almost done with their exceptionally good handiwork _(if Buck did say so himself)_ when Bobby’s voice rings out loud and clear on the balcony above.

“Diaz, Buckley! Get up here.” 

There’s no room for question in their Captain's voice, so Eddie simply shrugs as he tosses the towel into a bucket, wiping his hands on his pants before following Buck.

“What do you think we did this time,” whispers Buck as they make their way up the stairs.

Eddie shrugs again. 

“Hell if I know.”

Buck chuckles at that, and he gets a whack on the arm from his fiance for his troubles. 

When they arrive upstairs, the living area is empty, all except for Bobby and a very large box on the kitchen island, wrapped in shiny silver paper and a neat bow. There’s a smug look on his face as his hand motions to the gift in front of him. 

“Well come on you two, it is almost your wedding after all.” 

Buck goes towards the kitchen, and Eddie follows. Buck shakes his head, but he can’t help but smile. 

“Bobby, we said you didn’t have to get us anything.”

Eddie nods in agreement, taking a seat at the island. “And we meant it. You’ve already done so much for us.” 

He really had. From listening to both Eddie and Buck try to sort out their feelings for one another to all the hoops he had to jump through to make sure they could both keep working at the 118.

_“Listen chief, these men have been working together side by side for almost 4 years now. I run a tight ship, and they’ve always put civilian lives first. They do their job every day without question, and the second I see anything different, they’ll get separated. But for now, they stay on my team.”_

Bobby just smiles, motioning to the box. “I know I didn’t _have_ to, but I wanted to. Now just open it.” Buck eyes it warily, as if waiting for Eddie to join him. After a moment, Eddie relents, pulling at the bow at the top to untie it.

After some pulling and ripping of paper, they’re able to open the box, the flaps on top easily coming undone. Buck reaches in, recognizing the design of the jacket immediately. 

“Oh! Are these the new turnout coats? I thought they weren’t coming for another month or so.” He pulls one out of the box, and Eddie reaches inside for the other. Buck turns his in his hands. “I think they’re nicer than the old ones, plus mine was getting-....oh. _Bobby_.” 

He’s looking at the bottom of the coat on the backside, the spot where ‘BUCKLEY’ is usually printed in bright yellow letters. Except now it says ‘DIAZ-BUCKLEY’. Eddie sees his now too, and he runs his thumb over the glossy font.

“This is...this is uh…” Buck hears Eddie sniffle, and looks to see him wiping a tear away with the back of his hand, laughing a little as he smiles. “Cap, this is really nice.” 

Bobby starts to smile, watching as the two men continue to stare in awe at the coats.

“Had them rush the order. I wanted you guys to have them before the wedding, so you’d know they’d be waiting for you when you came back.” 

The image flashes behind Buck’s eyes. Him and Eddie, saving the world together, side by side as they always have been. Except now they’ll be wearing each other’s names, Diaz _and_ Buckley now one in the same. 

Buck sets the coat down, crossing to the other side of the island and pulling Bobby into a tight hug. He presses his face into Bobby’s shoulder, (mostly so no one will see him start to cry), and enjoys the feeling of Bobby’s hand rubbing his back.

“Thanks Cap.”

“No problem kid.” 

When they let go, Buck rubs his eyes, trying his best to hide the tears. Eddie hasn’t been able to hide his as well, his eyes red and puffy. Eddie takes his turn now, stepping into Bobby’s arms and clapping him on the back.

“Alright you two, no more crying. There’s a truck that needs to be shined with both your names on it.” 

Eddie laughs, sharp and loud as he pushes away from Bobby, turning on his heel. 

He takes off after Buck back down the stairs, yelling something Bobby can’t quiet here. 

What he does hear is laughter from the boys downstairs, from Diaz and Buckley, two halves soon to be a whole.

Bobby simply shakes his head, and smiles.


End file.
